Lo que pasa y no se Olvida
by Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan
Summary: Serie de Drabbles SasoxDei, lo que puede pasar en una misión, lo que no olvidarán, pasen y lean.. y dejen R/R :D Capitulo 5 UP! TERMINADO
1. Si tan Solo

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, y aunque Sasuke diga que Naruto es suyo es una mentira, que Kishimoto-sensei se lo preste para que cumpla sus fantasías sexuales es una cosa, pero de aquí a que

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto,

Advertencia: este es un fic yaoi (chico x chico) en este caso Sasori x Deidara, así que si eres homo-fóbico no lo leas que luego no pienso pagar la ida al psicólogo.

–lo que salga así es un diálogo

–_esto es un pensamiento_

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos

"Si tan solo…"

- _Si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que siento…_–_- _El viento le llegaba de lleno en la cara moviéndole el flequillo que ocultaba la extraña maquina que tenía por ojo.

- _Si tan solo él me viera como yo lo veo_…

Iban viajando sobre una de sus creaciones en dirección a la aldea en la que se llevaría a cabo la misión. – _Si tan solo no me ignorara siempre que estamos juntos_ – Su semblante siempre sonriente y un tanto bobo era reemplazado por uno de tristeza. – _si tan solo me dejase de ver como el tonto incompetente de su ayudante…_ –

Llevaba una coleta alta y la característica capa de la organización. – _Si tan solo habláramos de vez en cuando – _Quería llorarpero no podía….un hombre no debe llorar, en ese caso…un hombre puede enamorarse de otro hombre?

- _Si tan solo no me pusiera nervioso cuando le quiero hablar…_- El hombre a su lado miraba indiferente al horizonte con el semblante serio. – _Si tan solo me mirases a los ojos y vieras lo mucho que te quiero…_- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el pelirrojo que lo acompañaba – Llegamos - le dijo – Si, hum! – respondió con su habitual sonrisa.

– _Si tan solo me amaras…_ -

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Yo quisiera

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

**Bien, aquí está la continuación de la serie de Drabbles, muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron y a los que dejaron review también :D espero les guste nn**

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: este es o será un fic yaoi (chico x chico) en este caso Sasori x Deidara, así que si eres homo-fóbico no lo leas que luego no pienso pagar la ida al psicólogo.

–lo que salga así es un diálogo–

–_esto es un pensamiento_–

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos.

"Yo quisiera"

–_Yo quisiera decirte lo que siento por ti…mas no me atrevo_– Era un día hermoso y ellos iban camino a una aldea lejana. –_Yo quisiera poder estrecharte entre mis brazos y susurrarte palabras de amor….mas no puedo– _

Iba parado sobre un gran pájaro de arcilla hecho por su ayudante. _–Yo quisiera arrodillarme ante ti y jurarte amor eterno, mas mi cobardía no me lo permite…_–

Lejos al horizonte se podían ver unas enormes montañas que irradiaban paz e imponencia. –_Yo quisiera entregarte mi corazón por completo y permanecer siempre a tu lado, mas eso es imposible_–

Su cabello rojo se movía con rebeldía gracias al viento que soportaba fuerte por la velocidad que llevaban. –_Yo quiera hacerte tantas cosas, mas tengo que contenerme y mostrarme indiferente_– En ese momento sintió como su compañero lo observaba y trato con todas sus fuerzas de permanecer lo mas serio posible.

–_Yo quisiera que los prejuicios no me atormentaran, mas siempre están ahí_– A la distancia y cada vez mas cerca se podía ver su objetivo, seria mejor avisarle al rubio que parecía ido.

–Llegamos– _por qué tengo que sonar tan serio?_ –Si, hum!– le respondió con su angelical voz. –_Deidara te amo_–


	3. Lágrimas

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

**Hola! Aquí actualizando, quiero decirles que estos Drabbles constan de 5 capítulos más menos... y que sigan dejando reviews... :D**

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: este es o será un fic yaoi (chico x chico) en este caso Sasori x Deidara, así que si eres homo-fóbico no lo leas que luego no pienso pagar la ida al psicólogo

–lo que salga así es un diálogo–

–_esto es un pensamiento_–

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos

"Lagrimas"

Definitivamente nunca entendería como llegaron a eso, lo ultimo que recordaba era que ambos se encontraban uno frente al otro discutiendo como siempre y de pronto su mundo se vino abajo al verlo así – _Por qué?_ – no lo entendía, como alguien como el podía llegar a sentirse así….su corazón estaba encogido, tenía un nudo en la garganta y el estómago lo sentía pesado.

– _Por qué el?_ – que fue lo último que le dijo antes de que eso ocurriese….no podía recordarlo - _fue un te detesto_ – sonrío con melancolía, era un completo idiota, como fue que nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentía el otro y ahora por su culpa y de esas estúpidas dos palabras él…..la persona que tanto quiere…ama, esta llorando –_ lo lamento _– pensó, pero no ayudaba mucho si el otro no lo escuchaba.

Su ayudante, como solía llamarlo, seguía frente suyo llorando, así que se trago todo su orgullo, vergüenza y todos sus impedimentos para demostrar lo que sentía y lo abrazo con ternura, pudo sentir como el chico rubio entre sus brazos se sorprendía y dejaba de llorar – _lo siento mucho_ – pensó nuevamente – Deidara, yo….- se animo a hablar – Te quiero- escuchó de los labios de su amado, se sintió tan feliz – Yo también….nunca te he detestado – Ambos se fundieron en un tierno y lento beso expresándose sus sentimientos y deseos.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Noche de Pasión

**Hola!! Este Drabble es el penúltimo, y espero que les guste... en el último capítulo me dedicare a responder los reviews de todos, muchísimas gracias por leer!! nn**

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: este es o será un fic yaoi (chico x chico) en este caso Sasori x Deidara, así que si eres homo-fóbico no lo leas que luego no pienso pagar la ida al psicólogo

–lo que salga así es un diálogo–

–_esto es un pensamiento_–

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos

"Noche de Pasión"

No podían creer que acababan de besarse, por suerte estaban en la habitación del hotel en que se hospedaban y no corrían peligro de ser vistos, no es que les importara mucho de todas formas.

- Danna….- suspiro feliz el rubio haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara. – Dei-chan te amo – le dijo dulcemente besando su frente y por consiguiente logrando que se amante pareciera un farolito de feria. Cuanta ternura podía demostrar si quitamos su fría e indiferente mirada habitual.

Con algo de osadía el ojiazul volvió a besar los labios del pelirrojo y así se fundieron en otra sesión de apasionados y demandantes besos, indagando en la boca del contrario, disfrutando al máximo de cada caricia y atesorándolo como lo más valioso de sus vidas.

A duras pena lograron llegar hasta la cama y cayeron a la vez como un revoltijo de brazos y piernas para seguir besándose con desesperación, aun con más dificultad lograron despojarse de sus ropas y quedando como los trajo al mundo se contemplaron mientras respiraban agitadamente.

Sasori sobre Deidara, paseo sus manos por el escultural y bien trabajado pecho del muchacho al tiempo que este recorría con impaciencia su masculina espalda chocando sus entrepiernas mas que despiertas, logrando subir la temperatura de la habitación, a esto le incorporaron mordiscos lamidas y chupones en el cuello de ambos consiguiendo la mejor de las sensaciones "el placer". Aquella sin lugar a duda seria una larga y calurosa noche de pasión.

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Discusiones

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: este es o será un fic yaoi (chico x chico) en este caso Sasori x Deidara, así que si eres homo-fóbico no lo leas que luego no pienso pagar la ida al psicólogo

–lo que salga así es un diálogo–

–_esto es un pensamiento_–

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos

"Discusiones"

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana yendo a parar sobre en la cama en que dos personas se habían demostrado cuanto se amaban la noche anterior. Fue la primera vez de ambos y definitivamente no la última. Uno de los bultos se comenzó a mover y despertó al otro, que se tapó aun más con las sábanas.

Un vistazo rápido a la habitación y cualquiera diría que un tornado paso por ahí, ropa por todos lados, objetos del velador en el suelo, pero lo que tachaba a eso como opción eran las sospechosas manchas en las sabanas.

– duele, duele, hum! - se quejo el rubio ya despierto cuando trató de sentarse – estás bien? - preguntó muy preocupado el marionetista causante del dolor de su amado – Si, hum….auch! – una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro y decidió volver a recostarse.

– lo siento, te he dado muy duro – se disculpó apenado el pelirrojo haciendo que su novio se sonrojase – bah! No me voy a romper con eso - tal vez esas no fueron las palabras debidas – insinúas que no fui lo suficientemente bueno? – una nueva discusión comenzaba aunque el rubio no pensaba lo mismo – mmmm…no lo se…hum- dijo en tono travieso que Sasori captó – es ese caso debería darte una lección, esta vez te partiré en dos y no podrás sentarte en un mes – dijo con voz lujuriosa – ver para creer, hum – rió juguetonamente al momento que se encaramaba sobre su novio para besarlo – _ojalá todas las discusiones terminaran así _– pensó el rubio.

_**Fin.**_

**Tal como dice éste es el final, espero que les hayan gustados estos Drabbles (porque a mi si xD) es la primera vez que los escribo y espero haberlo hecho bien, o al menos decentemente. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios sobre lo que les pareció el último capítulo y si creen que debo mejorar en algo háganmelo saber. De antemano gracias y ahora responderé reviews :)**

**De manera especial quiero agradecerle a mi amiga **_**Miss Kumii **_**por pasar los capítulos al compu, muchísimas gracias!! :D**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_**Saso-Chan **_**por dejarme reviews... verdad que las reconciliaciones con beso son las mejores :3!!**

**También a **_**Solemn-wings**_** (me alegra que mis Drabbles te gustaran nn) y a **_**Tsuki-Dei**_** (todas las opiniones las tomo en cuenta y como ya había mencionado es mi primer Drabble, pero me alegra que me digas que te pareció).**

_**Oo.Sakura-sama.oO**_** (a mi me pasa lo mismo con el "más tarde lo dejo" xDD gracias por leer!!) **_**LaBrujaSay-Say Mika-Cullen**_** (que nombre más largo el tuyo xD, gracias por los reviews :D) **_**Jemima-Phantom-Opera **_**(el SasoDei es taaaan lindo - y el SasuNaru tmb.. pero esa es otra historia xD)**

**Muchísimas gracias a tods ls que leyeron este Drabble!! Sayônara!! :) (pero no para siempre ..)**


End file.
